Immortal Beauty
by WhyDoVampiresSparkle
Summary: what if dimitri left rose? what is she moved to forks? what if a strigoi almost killed her? what if Alice turned her? fifteen years later the gang move next door to bella and charlie? renesme is 18 now... SethXRose story. XD set after SK and BD
1. so ya found me

**HEY people this is something I came up when I got bored so R&R my friends… I accept 'constructive criticism' as my teachers call it BUT I call it 'bagging the shit out of something' oh and please excuse my language I am very expressive with my words…im one of those people that consider swearing a sport so just hang in there! Merry Tuesday everybody!**

**Disclaimer~ I sadly don't own Vampire Academy or twilight they belong to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Rose POV.

"Are you ok?" my werewolf boyfriend, Seth Clearwater, asked planting a love filled kiss on my forehead "Fine. It's just hard, you know" I replied. I had been saying that a lot lately I realised with a sigh, it has been fifteen years since I left the academy; fourteen years, nine months, eight weeks, five days, seven hours, two minutes and thirty two seconds since i had become a vampire and no im not Strigoi I am merely your everyday average vampire, not thats there's any thing normal about being a beautiful 'person' with Gold eyes—well that's how the humans see us anyway—never sleeping and having awesome powers.

I sighed again and turned to meet Seth's face and pulled him into a kiss, passion flared between us like a fire engulfing a house in the middle of the night—even if it was daylight.

I felt a bucked of water tip on us and a voice rung through the air "get a room!" the voice—Jacob—yelled at us standing in front of a smirking Emmet. Using my gift to dry us off i glared at him "shut up mutt before I hurt you" there was a chorus of 'Ohhh' coming from Emmet earning him an 'I'll break you face' glare he laughed "Like you could catch me".

"How about a little bet?" his grin grew wider when I continued "Me. You. Race. Now" I said grinning "Where to and whats the prize?" masking his worry with cockiness and a 'Jacob' grin "Bella's and when I win you're my slave for a day and if you win than vice-versa" I replied shortly. It would surprise her because she was staying with her father Charlie **(Charlie's a vamp too FYI.) **so I couldn't wait to bust her door down. We shook hands before running outside.

**Lissa POV (Yeh. Yeh. I know BUT I think that this scene would work better if it was in outsiders POV)**

I was sitting in the living room of our new neighbour's home; Charlie swan and his daughter Bella Cullen with Christian, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, Jill, Dimitri, Tasha, Guardian Hathaway and Abe Mazur. They were insanely beautiful, breathtaking, the type of people you expect to be living in glamorous Malibu beach houses not in a washed up town in the middle of know where. It was starting to get weird because Bella kept looking at us like she knew us. Suddenly Bella's head shot up towards the front door "well this should be amusing" she muttered more to her self than to any body else "3...2...1" she count down and right on one the front door slammed open and voices filled up the mostly silent house.

"HA! EAT KIBBLE MUTT! I WON!" I heard a voice so perfect it was like a Mozart symphony "stupid bloodsucker. Thinks she's so good" I heard a rougher—male—voice grumble before entering the lounge and flopping onto the couch next to Charlie, he was quite hot; he had short black hair, a Buff tan body, was only clad in a pair of blue denim cut offs and had what appeared to be a tribal tattoo on his shoulder "what happened to you Jacob?" Bella asked amusement clear in her voice "Urgh. Never make a bet with Rose" I was about to ask who Rose was when the girls soprano voice rang through the air "Okay. One, what kind of company are you keeping? The place smell's like a friken candy shop! And two, Jacob are you hungry? Wait never mind your always hungry" the girl finished with a groan before walking in with what looked like a large dog bowl with 'Fatso' engraved on the front.

"Enjoy Mutt" the girl said. We finally got a look at her and she was just as beautiful as Bella she had the same antique looking skin that sparkles slightly in the light and the same golden eyes but she was also different; with her waist length curly brown hair and more muscley build almost as if she was a Dhampir. "Fatso? Really?" the Jacob guy asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders "Rosalie and I found customised dog bowls on the net and bought like one hundred of them all with various insults on them." She said smirking, "Rose I would like you to meet our new neighbours; Lissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Eddie—"Rose cut her off by holding her hand up "you know I already know who these people are right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, I was about to ask how she knew us when she started speaking again "ah, yes I know you but you do not remember me, do you." We all—except Bella, Charlie and Jacob—had confused looks on our faces "hmm yes and you" she said looking at me "the last time you saw me your exact words were 'Im your best friend, why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything! No wonder he left you because you lie and cheat and backstab to get your way! I never want to see you again. Get out. Get out now!'" she said in a mono tone staring blankly and not moving. No it can't be, but it looked so much like her. But she looked eighteen and rose would be 33 now like I am. "Rose?" I asked in a timid voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, she remembers" she said clapping "Rose stop messing with her mind it's annoying you've had your fun now get to the point" Jacob said.

She made a face at him before continuing "My name, for those who have not already guessed, is Rose Hathaway-Cullen and this is my 'adoptive' sister-in-law Bella Cullen, her father Charlie Swan, my beatest dog of a friend Jacob" she finished before a voice spoke out "and her boyfriend Seth Clearwater" at that name Rose got up an at Strigoi speed ran across the room but before she had even took five steps Dimitri pushed her to the ground and staked her in the heart, after he did that he took out his stake and sat back down then Rose sat up and glared at him

"Dude. Not cool. Yer I get it you hate me I figured that out when you dumped me for Tasha the day after you slept with me. But that does not mean that you get to come in here with your shiny little toy and shove it through my heart, I mean I may be an evil bloodsucking bitch but that does not mean that I am a Strigoi you son of a bitch! And you are sooo replacing this top Alice will have a fit! Do you know how much this cost! And also you half-witted asshole you would take note that it is_ DAYLIGHT! _And for the love of Christ what do you guys use as soap? Fucking blocks of sickly sweet candy or something. If I wanted to be around weird smelling people I would bloody well go to La-push and visit the miserable mutts that live there!_" _she yelled in his face and looking down at her ruined top and stomping up the stairs grumbling something about 'idiotic Dhampirs'.

"Errr… what exactly does she mean by the way we smell?" Christian asked quietly "and why does she look the exact same as she did fifteen years ago?" glancing around at everybody I noticed Abe looking at Bella, Charlie and Jacob all of whom nodded. "Well you see Rose hasn't been a Dhampir for over fourteen and a half years" he said awkwardly looking at his feet groping for the right words "FYI It has been; fourteen years, nine months, eight weeks, five days, nine hours, twenty minutes and two seconds exactly and I am a vampire if you're looking for a technical or Latin word go visit Bella's nerdy husband Edward or as Emmet and I like to call him, Mr. Paedophile because he is, what?, one hundred and seven years older than Bella? And Jake and Seth are werewolves and they do bite btw." she said skipping into the room and sitting on Abe.

"Ummmm Rose you do realise that you are sitting on _Abe Mazur_?" Christian asked, Rose gave him her 'you're either stupid or nope just stupid' look and said "No. im sitting on an old man who just happens to also be my father sooo back the fuck off of me!" she growled hitting him on the head than plopping down on the ground and leaning her head on Jacob "Urgh you really smell like wet dog you know that right?" she asked looking up at him with a scowl on her face "what about Seth dosent he smell to?" he asked curious "yes" she answered shortly "well you didn't think about that when you were all over him this morning" Rose hissed at him and Seth spoke up "Dude just stop. Wasn't it comments like this that got you in that bet this morning, oh and nice bowl Jake suits you?"

"Yes well I couldn't find the one that said 'Jakass' and you should thank Rose she helped buy them" she scowled then her face lit up like Christmas morning and she jumped up then pointed at Jacobs face "ha I won, you're my slave for a day!" everyone laughed at that than a thaught occurred to me "who is this other 'Rose'?" surprise lit Rose's features "Rosalie is my sister I guess you could call her she is another vamp in our coven" Rose said "coven?" Jill finally spoke up she had been so quiet that I had forgot that my own sister was here "Ah, I see you got my little present Lissa" she said smirking. Wha—oh I get that know…

***flashback!***

"god im so bored" I complained to Adrian, we were hanging around at court two months after Rose left and Christian and the others were still at school while I had a 'nice little visit' with Tatiana when there was a knock at the door.

Grumbling I got up to answer it, there was a guardian standing there—he wasn't a court guardian because his uniform was more military style—with a package in his hands "This came for you Princess" he gave me the parcel before turning on his heal and walked down the corridor.

Sitting the parcel down on the table and opened it, inside were a bunch of paperwork and legal documents and folded neatly on top was a note, so I opened it and read it out loud

"_Dear Vasilisa,_

_Inside this box you will find documents and other information on your illegitimate sister, Jill Monastro-Dragomir, she does not know of this yet and it shall be up to you to tell her, congratulations you will finally be able to take your rightful place on the council and don't ever say I never did anything for you._

_Love, R.C"_

***end of flash back***

R.C, Rose Cullen it made sense now. I cast that thaught aside and pulled myself back into the conversation, and the present "Coven?" Jill asked again "there are about seven covens and two groups of nomads in the American region, there are us the Olympic coven a.k.a the Cullen clan and the others: the Amazon coven, the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven, the Irish Coven, the Romanian coven, the American nomads, the European nomads and the Volturi" Bella said the last one with a scowl apparently Janine noticed this "the Volturi?" she asked. "The Volturi make Tatiana look like fucking Santa" Rose growled and Adrian rolled his eyes at her for the 'Tatiana' comment. "she can't be that bad" Mia offered from her position on Eddie's lap, Rose rolled her eyes and mouthed 'finally' to them before turning to Bella for input **(I just thaught to point out that I have always thaught that 'input' is a funny word, just like 'pudding' and 'elephant' Hahaha elephant.) **

"The Volturi are the only thing close we have to royalty in our world. There the self-appointed rulers of our world." She supplied looking around the room her eyes finally resting on me "Are the Lissa that Rose talked about? Her old bond mate?" I was surprised that she had talked about me so I meekly nodded and she turned to Dimitri with fire in her eyes "and you're the one who broke her heart, am I correct?" she said glaring in his direction who nodded, looking at his shoes. "I feel sorry for you Rose if there the king of things you remember." Rose glared in Dimitri's direction when Bella said that.

"What does she mean by that?" Adrian spoke up for the first time since being here "well, with these guys since they were human before they turned they don't remember much of their life before turning, it's like trying to see through the static on a T.V. but for me I can remember everything, every touch, every smell, every feeling that I have ever felt I can feel it just as strongly, and by default Edward has to as well because he is a mind reader. The memories of my turning burn the brightest in my mind" she said with a faraway look "What do you mean 'turning'" Tasha asked, the vampires looked at her like she was stupid or something "the turning is the transition into a vampire, you can feel your body changing burning. It's like thousands of petals made of fire scratching at your skin, lapping up whats left of anything human about you" Rose's eyes grew dark and black as she said this "Whats wrong with your eyes?" her mother asked "there black" Eddie finished for Janine "oh I just haven't gone hunting in a few days, I'll go with Emmet when I go home" she shrugged. Adrian paled at this "Hunting? You're not, like, going to bite us or anything are you?"

When he said that the vampire's made a face "no. as I said you smell too bad for me to even go near you" Rose said I felt offended that she said that we smelt funny "what do you mean by the way we smell?" Christian asked slightly offended like everyone else was. "well every species has their own sent to us; werewolf's smell like wet dog, vampires sweet but fruity, humans like a greasy McDonalds burger to a hungry man, animals smell like, well, animals and you guys—Moroi and Dhampirs—smell like you were dipped in chocolate and thrown into a pool of sugary stuff, its disgusting"

Her nose was scrunched up in distaste. "Rose? Can we introduce them to the others?" Bella asked in a small voice, for a minute rose looked confused but then her face lit up like Christmas morning "sure. They can witness the monthly fight between Emmet and I" she turned to us "follow Seth's car and we'll meet you there"

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Horribal? Tell me wat you think XD <strong>


	2. fight time?

**Sorry it took so long to update but I was very busy, but on a brighter note it's my 14****th**** birthday soon- on the 21****st**** and I would like to say thank you for the fantastic reviews. :)  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: ok I may have multiple personalities but they do not (sadly) include Richelle Mead OR Stephanie Meyer *Tear* but I do own a Chihuahua named Roza :)  
><strong>**P.s sorry if the fight between Rose and Emmet is suckish but I can't write fighting scenes for shit. Sooooo just stay with me on that.  
><strong>**P.p.s rose's gift is that she can manipulate a piece of others gift into her so that she can also use their power... cause she's special like that  
><strong>**P.p.p.s I'm making Leah nice to Bella and the other vampires in this, but proberaly not the Moroi and Dhampirs though. Please enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>2<br>RPOV.  
>It only took about fifteen minutes to get home with my awesome driving, when we got there Carlisle and Esme stood at the door, with welcoming smiled plastered on their beautiful faces. "Guys, this is my adoptive mother, Esme and my adoptive father Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle, these are the Moroi and Dhampirs I ran from fifteen years ago" I stated with an eye roll "come inside and meet my family." And with that I skipped into the lounge room.<p>

"ROSE!" I heard before a small pixie like figure threw them selves at me. "Who are they?" she whispered in my ear, "and why is the blond one glaring at me?" she was clearly confused at Lissa's action "Probably jealous that I'm friends with you" i replied quietly. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pan and wooden spoon; we may not have to eat but the wolfs do ;).

I ran to the foot of the stairs and started bashing them together "GET YOUR DUMB ASS'S DOWN HERE" I yelled really loudly, I saw the moroi cringing at the volume of my voice.

After everyone was seated in the lounge Rosalie fluttered in and gracefully sat next to Emmet. I saw Lissa shooting daggers at Rosalie, most likely because Rosalie was blond. 'Stuck up cow.' I thaught to myself, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirking. I growled under my breath—well at least I thaught it was under my breath, but by the look on the Moroi and Dhampirs faces it wasn't. Damn.

"Wow, Rose you haven't changed a bit" looking around I noticed that bertie-wertie (Alberta) and Stanny boy had joined us. I internally smirked and asked Edward in my mind if Alberta and Stan knew about my vampirerness—is that even a word? Oh well it is now, Yay for Rose-logic—I saw him shake his head slightly. Hmmm this could be fun.

"Yes well, that's what happens when you're on the losing end of a fight with a fucking vampire and now I am eternally beautiful oh and just a tiny sub note; I swear to GOD that if any of you pull the same move as Belikov over there did—he staked me—I will drag you all the way to Italy and feed you to the fucking Volturi and then when there done with you I will practice shooting with your corpse as the target and then fry you up and feed you to the wolfs down at La Push" I threatened in my most menacing voice.

"The Volturi?" Stan gulped confused and terrified all at the same time. "there like Tatiana on crack—there the 'vampire royalty' as they like to say" I glared "and yes just because I am a 'vegetarian' vampire does not mean I won't hesitate at ripping your head off and using it as a marshmallow over a fire." I said all this whilst file-ing my nails, Rosalie looked like a proud mother when their child gets straight A's on their report card.

"Any way introductions" Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat and clapping "Okay, just stop with the bouncing and the clapping, please." I glared at her to stop before continuing "so this is my family; Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Charlie, Renesmee, Jacob and Seth." I said pointing to each in turn "and in this corner we have the Moroi and Dhampirs" I said in a booming voice just for the novelty of it "princess Vasilisa Dragomir, lord Christian Ozera, lady Natasha Oze—" I was cut off by Tasha's bloody annoying five year old like voice "actually it's lady Tasha Ozera-Belikov and Dimka Jr." she said patting her stomach, Emmet and I exchanged look's and fake gagged "any way next we have the idiot that in-preganated it Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Guardian Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, Jill Monastro-Dragomir, lord Adrian Ivashkov, Abe Mazur, Guardian Janine Hathaway, Guardian Alberta Petrov and the stupid Guardian Stan Alto." Boredom was leaking into my voice as I finished.

I saw Dimitri looking—no, studying—me out of the corner of my eye, I quickly shot him a glare before standing up and pointing at Emmet "fight time" I cheered before running out the door.

Once outside I stood in a defensive stance, Emmet and I circled each other before he made the first move. His left fist shot out aiming for my shoulder, I blocked his punch and threw a kick at his stomach he stumbled back before throwing another punch to my ribs, I ducked before sending a roundhouse at him with my left leg, he caught my leg halfway and twisted me into a leg lock.

I heard a crack and knew that my leg was broken, I saw the Moroi and Dhampirs gasp and I rolled my eyes as I clicked it back in place since it would heal almost instantly. I kicked my right leg up so that the only thing keeping me from falling was his grip on my other leg, and kicked him in the head. Jane—my good friend from the Volturi—once said that my fighting style was as graceful and strong as a gymnast. Obviously my Dhampir training helped with that.

He stumbled back a few paces before I pushed him to the ground so that I was straddling the bottom of his rib cage; I positioned my hands so that they were cupping his jaw line "Dead" I pronounced. Everyone was looking at me in shock, "err. Rose why did you grip his neck?" I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of Belikov's question "God I always knew you were stupid Belikov. With our kind the only way to kill us is ripping our head off and then lighting us on fire."

There were a few gasps when the sun came out. My skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds, glittering in the sun. Alice and I giggled and started skipping around dancing; the guys were standing there clapping our performance when Rosalie joined in. The Moroi were looking at us in awe, I saw Leah jump out of the bushes in wolf form, joining into our dance. She darted in and out, swerving through our legs as we spun and twirled in the sun.

"Guys stop showing off." Jasper rolled his eyes and Leah barked happily, her tong hanging out of her mouth. I laughed "guys Emmet and I are going hunting, anyone in?" there was a chorus of no's before we ran off towards the mountains to hunt.

I saw a dear looking at me with wide eyes as I pounced onto him, my fangs bit into its neck before draining it dry, I felt the sweetness of its blood sliding down my throat. I looked up to see a very amused looking Emmet. "So he's the 'famous' Dimitri Belikov" he smirked.

"Yup, the very one who pissed me off all of those years ago and let's not forget our precious princess Vasilisa" venom was clear in my voice, he looked at me. "Why do you hate the Ozera chick, we all know why you hate the others but not her".

"Who do you think he left me for? And thanks to my awsum gifts, I know that they have a fifteen year old named Patience who will be arriving just about now." We started to run towards the house, when we entered the house we saw a fifteen year old girl, she had long black hair and brown eyes, it was obvious that she was a Dhampir. I gave her a warm smile.

"hi you must be Patience, I'm Rose" everyone was looking at me with wide eyes and before I could register what had happened she shot out at me and tried to shove a stake into my chest, I raised an eyebrow and grabbed her arm throwing her onto the couch in the process.

"Wow. Just wow. I didn't think that you would be as thick and closed minded to pull the same move on me as him, didn't you father tell you that im not a Strigoi" I grabbed the stake from her and dragged it down between the two veins on my left arm, putting as much pressure as I could without breaking my arm.

"And as you can see, silver has no effect on me" I smiled "now let's start this again; hi I'm Rose"

"Im patience, I have heard a lot about you, you're a hero at 's, everybody has herd of you! But then you went missing and no one has seen you in fifteen years" she paused her rant suddenly becoming shy, "ummmm… if you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

I laughed at her awkwardness "technically I'm 33 but sadly I got turned a vampire when I was 18." Her eyes widened in awe and Dimitri glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to him

'_Damn it I knew us moving here would be a bad idea. I just hope she dosent turn my daughter over to the dark side, I wonder how the idiot got turned and she deserves the pain that she has gone through. Stupid little slut.'_

Edward and I laughed at his thoughts and people looked at us.

"believe me Dimitri, if I were to turn someone to the dark side I would go to the Volturi," laughing at the looks people gave me "Edward's gift is mind reading and one of my many is telepathy, I have many gifts, I can use everyone's gift in this room and all of the Volturi, any vampire I meet I can't either drain them of their powers if they are dangerous or just steel a bit of it and then develop and shape it to my own personal use."

It was silent for a moment before a giant reddish wolf skidded into the room, I threw an encyclopaedia at it and it let out a yelp. My new family laughed, whilst the moroi and Dhampir's looked shocked.

"Rose! You just hurt that poor little innocent wolf!" the princess exclaimed shocked.

"Believe me, that wolf is anything but little, poor, innocent and a wolf." As I said this the 'wolf' turned into a very annoyed Jacob, who then lunged at me tackling me to the ground. I threw him out of the room and heard make a sound of anger.

"Rose! For crying out loud! Did you have to throw the dog on me?" I heard Renesmee complain. I shrugged and went back to socialising with everyone, after a while of having blinking contest's with Christian I got bored.

"So who wants to spar?" I said walking out side and crouching down in an offensive stance this time. Belikov stepped forward and bravely stood in front of me. Time to kick ass.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE READ THE AUTHER NOTE BELOW IT WOULD HELP ME SO MUCH!<span>  
>Okay so I know that it was moving a tad bit fast threw out this but I just really want to get this out there. I swear that I re-wrote this like 4 times and im still not 100% happy with it but it shall do :). so I need some help as I know that the Emmet and Rose fight was not very good, so I come to you all, hat in hand, tail between my legs and off my horse, begging for help so if you are good a writing those type of scenes <strong>_**PLEASE**_** PM me and I will give you full credit for it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Ya im desperate, also if you have any ideas for this story or my other story Amor Amor please, once again, PM me and I will, one again, give you full credit.  
>sorry for the boringness of this all BUT dont worry as Rose's sadistic and sarcastic side will re-emerge really <em>really<em>soon**

**THANK YOU!  
><strong>**~Maddz :)**


	3. SERIOUSLY PLEASE READ

Hey people :)

I am seriously sorry for NOT updating in so long but I just haven't had any INSPIRATION. Like I WROTE at the END of my LAST chapter I have had TROUBLE putting my scenes into WORDS so I have come to the PAINFUL decision that I am putting this story UP FOR ADOPTION.

I have NO idea how this works so if your interested please PM me and I'll have to figure it out from there :) and if you know how to put stuff up for adoption PLEASE either drop it in the comments or PM me :)

thanks all, it has been awesome writing this whilst I could actually write :) I look forward to seeing what you come up with if you are interested :)

I LOVE YOU ALL :)

maddz :)


	4. authors note again, SORRY!

Hey guys! :)

so I know I've been a lousy up loader! And I know I could come up with a hundred and one excuses, but the truth is, no-one adopted it from me and I only just remembered my password ((cries))

thank you guys for being so amazing, and if anyone wants to adopt it PLEASE DO! just pm me and i'll be sure not to lose my password again!

xx

maddz.

p.s, if i get inspiration when i get home tonight, i promise i'll update!


End file.
